ZvS: Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 18
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 18 Stormpoot en Ada wandelden over de velden terug naar het woud. Het was ijskoud. Het moest bijna tijd zijn voor Nieuwblad, want het leek er op dat ze heel Bladkaal in de Sterrenwereld hadden doorgebracht. Dat waren zeker twee manen geweest. Enkele sneeuwvlokjes dwarrelden omlaag uit de donkere hemel, bedekt met grauwe wolken. Stormpoot's tenen leken wel ijsklompjes. In de Sterrenwereld had hij zelfs niet eens gelet op de kilte van de sneeuw, maar hier, in zijn echte lichaam, voelde het afschuwelijk. Toch kon het hem niets schelen. Een felle bliksemschicht schoot door de lucht en kleurde alles wit. Stormpoot had een hol, doods gevoel in zijn binnenste dat groter werd met elke stap. Sneeuwzang was weg. Zijn beschermende engel was verdwenen en hij zou haar nooit meer terugzien. Nooit meer zou hij in die twinkelende ogen kunnen kijken, of met haar lachen, of luisteren naar haar wijze woorden en zachte stem. De SchaduwClan leek wel een ruwe, ongeslepen bende katten zonder de verzachtende Sneeuwzang. Ze had alles voor hem betekend, en nu was ze weg. Ada kwam naast hem lopen. Stormpoot vroeg zich af waarom ze haar warme pels tegen de zijne drukte. Hij had niemand nodig om hem warm te houden. Hij wou niemand. Hij gaf haar een harde duw en geschrokken schoof ze opzij. Er lag een glimp pijn in haar ogen, maar die verdronk in de vlammen en ze boog haar hoofd terwijl ze achter hem aan richting het bos liep. Sneeuwvlokken kleefden aan haar pels en wimpers. Wist Stormpoot niet dat ze net zo gebroken was als hij? Sneeuwzang was haar enige vriendin geweest. En haar eerste. Ze hadden weliswaar ruzie gehad, maar Sneeuwzang had het goed gemaakt en gezegd dat ze bang was voor wat komen ging. Nu wist Ada wat dat geweest was. Sneeuwzang had geweten dat ze dood zou gaan, en toch hadden haar poten haar verder gedragen. Eindelijk hadden ze het woud bereikt, en de lange wandeling deed pijn aan hun poten. Maar de pijn aan hun harten was groter. Ada hield zichzelf voor dat ze sterk zou zijn omwille van Stormpoot. Hij was kapot van Sneeuwzang's dood, maar zij zou proberen er altijd voor hem te zijn en hem te troosten. Als hij het maar toeliet. Ze voelde zich ongelukkiger dan ooit, ook omdat ze zou weten dat ze nooit genoeg voor Stormpoot zou kunnen betekenen. Ze vond hem leuk, maar Sneeuwzang was haar voor geweest, en nu moest ze er maar mee leven. Stormpoot zou nooit een andere poes als partner willen nemen, en zeker Ada niet. Ze wist dat hij haar haatte. Misschien dacht hij zelfs dat ze bij hem op wou dringen nu Sneeuwzang dood was. Haar staart sleepte in de sneeuw. Sterk blijven, hield ze zichzelf voor. Onderdruk je verdriet. Stormpoot heeft je nodig. Ze liep een stukje voorop en was heel opgelucht toen ze uiteindelijk ook het RivierClanterritorium overstaken en dat van de SchaduwClan binnenglipten. Ze keek er naar uit om Meidoornlicht terug te zien. Zij was altijd vriendelijk geweest tegen Ada. Die vroeg zich af of ze misschien al kittens gehad zou hebben met Roggevlam. Maar in Bladkaal? Dat leek haar onwaarschijnlijk. Het zou voor komende Nieuwblad moeten zijn. De al vertrouwd geworden geur van SchaduwClan kwam haar tegemoet en hoop zwelde op in haar hart. Eindelijk! Ze waren thuis! Plots klonken er rennende pootstappen. "Sta stil!" klonk het streng. Ada verstijfde en Stormpoot bleef roerloos stilstaan zonder om te kijken. "Sparster!" miauwde Ada verbaast."En Roggevlam..." ze liet haar ogen over de rest van de patrouille gaan. Geelvaren, zijn leerling Moeraspoot en Roggevlam's leerling Zeggepoot. Ze waren met vijf. "Ada?!" bracht Sparster uit."En Stormpoot?" Stormpoot's ogen waren leeg en staarden nutteloos naar de grond."Wat is er gebeurt? Waar is Sneeuwzang? Waar waren jullie?" vroegen Moeraspoot en Zeggepoot door elkaar heen. Ada deinsde achteruit. Te veel drukte. "Stilte!" zei Sparster. De leerlingen zwegen beledigd. "Laten we ze naar het kamp brengen. Ze hebben me héél wat te vertellen." vervolgde hun leider. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 17 ���� Hoofdstuk 19 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Nacht van de Storm